A song for you?
by Kouhaiii
Summary: Klavier invites Trucy and Apollo to a music bar. But Apollo decline because of plans and so Klavier ends up with Trucy and Phoenix, getting the biggest surprise he ever had. / Klapollo /


**_Summary: _**_Klavier invites Trucy and Apollo to a music bar. But Apollo decline because of plans and so Klavier ends up with Trucy and Phoenix, getting the biggest surprise he ever had. _

**_Warnings: _**_Grammar and Spelling mistakes. English is not my mother tongue :x _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own the Ace-Attorney-Serie/Game and its characters!_

_Just a small idea I had to write down! _

_Hope you enjoy the one-shot ! :) _

* * *

><p>A week before Klavier asked Apollo and Trucy if they had time on Friday evening. Before he could say why Apollo declined. "I can't. Have plans already." He didn't wait for an answer and turned around. Trucy said that she could and she would bring her father instead of Apollo. For a moment Klavier seemed quite disappointed but he smiled brightly at Trucy. "Of course I would be happy if you'd come, Fräulein Trucy," he said. "I wanted to go with you do a bar. Not the Wonder-Bar. There always are small gigs which are really good to listen to." Klavier shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it would please Herr Forehead because they aren't "loud", he always complains on me." He shrugged his heads, smiling. "Daddy and I will come, okay? Don't be said!" Trucy said and was happy to get invited by the one and only Klavier Gavin.<p>

The whole week since Klavier asked them Apollo was busy. He wasn't at the agency often and excused himself earlier than usual. Trucy was curious but couldn't get an answer out of Apollo. Even Phoenix didn't know. But he didn't care so much unlike Trucy. She was even angry at him not telling her what he did all day long he wasn't at the agency…

It was now said Friday evening. Klavier picked up Trucy and Phoenix and drive to a less busy surrounding area in Los Angeles. The blonde led them to an alley which wasn't well lightened. Phoenix whistled. "Are you sure you don't plan to get rid of us?" he asked. He had his hands as usual in his bag of his jacket and looked at the blonde. Klavier chuckled. "Of course not, Herr Wright. I would've found a better way." He smiled and Phoenix smiled back. "You two are really scary," Trucy interfered. Both men laughed it off.

"We're here," Klavier said and stopped at a door made of metal. It looked old and rusty. "Oh, I'm so excited!" Trucy said and walked right after Klavier into the room. It was a small room with nothing in it. Trucy frowned. "Wow, that's a really … vivid place," Phoenix said. Klavier laughed. "No, we have to go downstairs." He pointed at the metal spiral staircase. "Oh! That's so cool, Mr. Gavin!" Trucy said excited and pulled on Phoenix' jacket. "C'mon, daddy!"

As they went downstairs you could hear chatter and music – at first very quiet and as they passed the short corridor to enter another room they were in.

The room was not really big but there were enough places to sit. A few people sat there and chatted or listen to the live gig on the small stage. "Oh!" Trucy said, still excited. She looked at her father who looked over the room. "There's a table free. We should take it." Klavier smiled and led them to the table. They sat down and Trucy stared at the stage. "I really like the atmosphere. It's nice, isn't it, Herr Wright?" Klavier asked. "It's kind of mysterious and a perfect area to play poker, hm?" Phoenix just smiled and looked to the stage where a duo performed a song. A cover of some pop song but changed that it's usable in this kind of bar.

"Yeah, it's okay," Phoenix said and looked around. "So, what can I bring you to drink?" Klavier asked. "… Grape juice, ja? I don't know if they have juices here." "I'd like to have a coke," Trucy said. "And Daddy could tolerate some beer!" She giggled. Phoenix grinned quietly to himself and shrugged his head. Klavier smiled and got up to go to the bartender.

He ordered three things and put them on the table.

"I can't believe Polly," Trucy complains as Klavier arrived. "Hm? Polly?" Klavier tilted his head a bit as he sat down. "Apollo!" Trucy explained. _Polly? What a cute name. I should remember this,_ Klavier thought. "I didn't see him all week long! He's avoiding us, daddy! Do something." She folded her arms in front of her chest and buffed her cheeks. Phoenix laughed. "Maybe he was really busy. Well, he shouldn't neglect his work…"

Klavier raised his eyebrows. "That's unlike him," he murmured. "See? I thought so, too. Maybe something happened!" Trucy leaned back and thought about it.

Phoenix sighed and looked at the drink Klavier brought him. "So, it's beer, huh?" "Sorry, Herr Wright, they don't sell juices." Klavier smiled apologetic. "Should I have bought something different for you?" Phoenix shrugged his head.

While they talked the performer changed on the stage. It was a single man with brown short hair and he had a guitar on him. He formally bent down to greet the customers and sat down, fixing the microphone and the guitar.

Trucy tilted her head as she looked at the stage. She narrowed her eyes. "Hey, daddy, Mr. Gavin, he just looks like Polly," Trucy said. Klavier and Phoenix looked to the stage. The older man chuckled. "Well, he just doesn't look like him, it is Apollo," he said amused. Trucy gasped and Klavier's eyes widened.

"No way," Klavier and Trucy said at the same time. Phoenix laughed. "He just styled his hair down. And dressed properly."

The man on the stage had brown hair, which was style 'normally' down, hiding his forehead. He looked serious and had a white blouse on with black trousers. Simple but it looked good on him. Klavier gulped and supported himself by putting his elbow on the table and pressed his hand on his mouth. He was… flabbergasted. His forehead – Apollo – looked _so good_.

His first buttons were open and he could see a bit more of Apollo's beautiful skin he never saw before, making Klavier gulp.

"Oh my! Apollo looks so … different," Trucy said surprised. Phoenix tilted his head. "Yeah, you're right. Will he sing? Can he sing?" "Oh, I hope he doesn't embarrass himself!" Trucy said. "Well, then we could use your magic to make him disappear!" Phoenix laughed.

While daughter and father joked around Klavier was totally captivated by Apollo's look. He didn't listen to the jokes and concentrated his attention to Apollo.

He began to play the guitar. Klavier opened his mouth, totally speechless. How well he could play the guitar! He made strong strokes but also … so soft and harmonious. He watched the brown haired man. How he licked over his lips, how his eyebrows were frowned… as his lips parted and he began to sing.

If he wasn't Klavier he would fell off of his chair. His eyes widened in shock. Apollo's voice… it was his voice. Klavier would recognize them in a crowd of people. But it was something different. His singing voice was… amazing. It was soft and strong, a bit deep and full of emotion.

"… he really has the talent of his mother," Phoenix mumbled. Klavier peek a look to him but he paid attention to Apollo again. The brunet's voice captivated him totally. No, not just him. He caught everyone in this room in his own magic. Everyone was quiet and listened to Apollo's beautiful voice and his amazing guitar play. Klavier shivered and pressed his lips together.

It took him a while to realize that Apollo had played the last accord, just like the other people.

Apollo stood up and cleared his throat. Klavier could see his insecurity because everyone said nothing. He smiled. He clapped. Loud and enthusiastic. Soon the other people joined him. Apollo shrugged and a nice color of red appeared on his cheeks.

"_Encore!"_ someone called.

"_Yes! Encore! Encore!" _People clapped in their hands, wanting more.

Apollo shrugged and looked around. He looked totally lost. Klavier grinned. He was so cute! The defense attorney smiled confused and didn't know what to do, he first took a step to go off the stage but a man stood on the stairs and shrugged the head smiling. His escape was prevented! Apollo scratched his head.

"I didn't know Polly was so good at singing!" Trucy said. She was enthusiastic. She also clapped with her hands. "Daddy, clap!" she said and Phoenix laughed. "Yeah… sorry."

Klavier looked again to Apollo. _What will you do?_ He thought and smiled slightly. Maybe he could help him a little?

But then Apollo sat back and adjusted his guitar, making the people clap louder. He began to play the guitar. At first, Klavier didn't recognize the song but as Apollo began to sing…

Klavier gasped at the same time as Trucy. "It's 'Guilty Love'! It's your song, Mr. Gavin!" Trucy whispered. The blonde stared at the man on the stage. How he sat there, playing his guitar and sang into the microphone. The song… it sounded so completely different and it was so… generous. Apollo made his rock song into a beautiful ballade, with a touch of soul. Klavier had the feeling that he just made another meaning to this song. Klavier felt hot. His blood boiled in his veins.

He gulped and hid his face into his right hand palm. That was… so amazing. As the song ended everyone clapped again. Klavier raised his head and saw Apollo shyly smile. He bent down, as Trucy whistle through her fingers, standing up. Apollo shrugged and widened his eyes as he saw them. Klavier couldn't get rid of the grin on his face. Apollo escaped quickly from the stage.

"He was so good! I had tears in my eyes!" Trucy said and sat back. "Oh my god! I didn't know… that he could sing so good. Did you know, daddy?" Phoenix scratched his chin. "Hm? No, I didn't."

Klavier leaned behind and closed his eyes. His heart beat fast in his chest. He got shivers all over his body. He didn't feel like this since… since ever. He never had this kind of feeling; even then he heard Lamiroir singing.

He opened his eyes and saw a figure going quickly through the back door. Klavier smiled. "Excuse me, Fräulein, Herr Wright," he said and stood up. He didn't explain himself further and followed the figure who escaped through the back door. He knew the shop owner so it was no problem.

He caught the person outside at the second back door which led outside. The first back door led to the second and to the personal room. Klavier grabbed the arm and hold him tight.

Klavier smirked. "Where are you going, Herr Forehead?" he purred. Apollo shrugged and looked at him with widened eyes. "Pr-Prosecutor Gavin!" he stuttered and blushed hardly. "I- Uh-What- Eh" Apollo couldn't find the right words. His face turned completely red by now.

He looked at the ground, embarrassed as hell. "Wh-what were- are you doing there? Wi-with Trucy and M-Mr. Wright?" he asked, not looking at him. Klavier smiled. "I wanted to show them the bar. I liked the bar because of the music. They are mostly new musicians and I like to listen to them. I thought… it would be nice to go with you there. But… that you would be singing… Wow."

Apollo shrugged his head. "Uhm- I – eh- i-It… it was my first time," he stuttered. "I- I was just covering a good friend who – eh – works as their r-regular singer a-and pianist. B-but I can't play th-the piano so…" He explained himself.

Klavier laughed and cupped Apollo's red head. He forced him to look him into his eyes. "Apollo," he said. Apollo widened his eyes; a shiver ran down his spine hearing his name out of Klavier's mouth. It sounded so… unfamiliar. But no one ever could call his name so beautifully.

"You were amazing." Klavier smiled. It was an honest smile; it was warm and soft making Apollo's heart melt. "I … I never felt like this before, hearing someone singing. Who knew" Klavier was dangerously close to him "that you could play and sing _so damn _good?" A hand wandered down the back of Apollo, stopped on his coccyx. He pushed Apollo against his. "If I had known this earlier… I had make you mine much sooner." Apollo widened his eyes as he felt soft lips on his.

Apollo stiffened and clenched his fist into Klavier's shirt. First he struggled a bit… but if he should be honest – he could push him more hardly if he didn't want this. Soon he sank into the blonde's arms and closed his eyes. Klavier smirked into the kiss and intensified the kiss. Apollo's lips were so soft. Klavier pressed him more against his body. "… you're… you're cover of my song," he whispered against Apollo's rosy lips. "It… could have blew me away from my chair. It was amazing. You were amazing." Klavier kissed the soft lips again.

"Hmpf," Apollo could just make. "Don't y-you have to go … back?"

Klavier frowned. "Oh… yeah." He fiddled out his mobile phone and dialed number. "Ah. I'm sorry… yeah… well, I have… some occupation to run… I will definitely come up for the inconvenient matter... You have my word. I always keep my word… thank you. I'll call you a cab and pay for it… It's was a pleasure for me. Thanks. Good night." Klavier hung up and looked to Apollo. "Matter solved." Apollo frowned. "You can't just…whatever." He sighed.

"I… I have to go now or I will miss the bus," Apollo said, earning a smirk from Klavier. "You will go nowhere without me," Klavier said and his hand on his coccyx lowered, grabbing his ass. Apollo shrugged. "You're still busy with me." He stroked the hair of his forehead and placed a kiss there. "You can't escape me." Klavier smirked. Apollo felt a horrified shiver ran down his spine. What?

* * *

><p>"Hihi!"<p>

"What's so funny?"

"Oh daddy, you know exactly what the 'occupation' is, don't you?"

"Hm, well… young people have to have fun as long they are young."

"Tihihi! Daddy! – Ah! I'm hungry from all the clapping and listening! Let's go and look if Eldoon is still there!"

"Oh, isn't it a bit late?"

"It's never late for a salty noodle soup!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope, you enjoyed ! <em>

**_R&R ;)_**


End file.
